Luke Skywalker
Overview Name: Luke Skywalker Age: 60 Sex: Male Height: 1.72 m / 5' 8" Hair: Sandy blond, graying. Eyes: Blue Birth Date: 19 BBY (before Battle of Yavin) / 15:6:16 Birthplace: Polis Massa / grew up on Tatooine Affiliation: Jedi Order Family: 'Anakin Skywalker (father); Padmé Amidala (mother); Leia Organa Solo (sister); Mara Jade Skywalker (wife); Ben Skywalker (son) Han Solo (brother-in-law); Jaina Solo (niece); Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo (nephews) '''Masters: ' Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda Luke Skywalke'''r was a legendary soldier and Jedi who helped defeat the Galactic Empire and founded the New Republic, as well as the New Jedi Order. Born in 19 BBY, the son of the fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the Queen of Naboo Padmé Amidala, he was raised on Tatooine and hidden from Emperor Palpatine and his father, who had become Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. In 0 BBY, Skywalker's life was to change forever. A chance purchase of two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, led to him meeting Han Solo, Princess Leia Organa, and receiving Jedi training from Obi-Wan Kenobi. Skywalker later destroyed the first Death Star and joined the Rebel Alliance. Over the next few years, he fought in many of the most important battles of the Galactic Civil War. In 3 ABY, Skywalker received Jedi training from Yoda, and learned from Vader that the Dark Lord was his father. One year later, he fought in the Battle of Endor, and succeeded in turning his father back to the light. Thanks to Skywalker, Palpatine was killed, and the Empire was dealt a crippling blow. One year later, the New Republic was formed. Over the next decade, Skywalker helped keep peace throughout the galaxy as the New Republic slowly defeated small remnants of the Empire. In 11 ABY, he founded the New Jedi Order, and began teaching Force-sensitives about the ways of the Force. In 19 ABY, he married Mara Jade, a fellow Force user. In 25 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong War broke out. Though the New Republic was nearly crippled by the extra-galactic invaders, they were able to defeat the Yuuzhan Vong in 29 ABY, in large part due to Skywalker and his Jedi. During the war, Skywalker's wife gave birth to a son, who they named Ben after Luke's old master. After the close of the war, the New Republic was reshaped into the Galactic Alliance, and Skywalker reformed his Jedi Order, eventually taking the title of Jedi Grand Master. Following the Dark Nest Crisis, Skywalker began to question the Jedi's new view of the Force. In 40 ABY, the Second Galactic Civil War broke out, an event that shook the galaxy. Later that year, when his wife was killed, and his nephew Jacen Solo took control of the Galactic Alliance, Skywalker began to fear that Jacen had become a Sith, which was proved to be true, as he claimed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith under the name Darth Caedus. With the aid of Skywalker, Caedus was killed by Jaina Solo, ending the war and restoring peace to the galaxy. History and Personality more information, please see Luke's [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Luke_Skywalker Wookiepedia page.] History Luke Skywalker was one of a set of twins born to Padme Amidala, a senator and former Queen of Naboo, and Anakin Skywalker, a powerful Jedi Knight. Immediately after the birth of Luke's twin sister Leia, Padme died, and with Anakin having fallen to the Dark Side to become Darth Vader, Luke and his sister were effectively orphaned. To protect them from the Jedi Purges going on under Emperor Palpatine, they were split up, and Luke was taken to Tatooine to live with his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. He grew up on the Lars moisture farm, but dreamed of a life of adventure. He was an excellent pilot, much like his father; but mindful of Anakin's follies, Owen Lars attempted to dissuade Luke from any kind of excitement and deflected all of Luke's inquiries about his parents. Luke had a natural affinity not only for flying but also for mechanics, and he often worked repairing droids and machinery when he wasn't zooming around through dangerous canyons or bullseyeing womp rats. His best friends eventually left to become pilots, and Luke was left feeling proud of his friends but jealous that he wasn't allowed to go. The turning point in Luke's life came when his uncle purchased two droids: C-3PO, a protocol droid, and R2-D2, an astromech. They had been in the employ of Leia Organa and escaped when the vessel was boarded by Imperials, and through chance had come to Luke. R2-D2 was carrying a recorded message from Leia asking for the aid of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a man whom Luke knew as a hermit. After tracking him down, Kenobi revealed that Luke's father was actually a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars that Kenobi had served alongside. He also said that Luke's father had been struck down by Darth Vader, and gave Luke the lightsaber that had belonged to his father. Upon returning to the Lars homestead, Luke found that his aunt and uncle had been murdered by Imperial Stormtroopers searching for the two droids. With nothing left on Tatooine, Luke agreed to accompany Obi-Wan to Alderaan to deliver R2-D2, who was carrying the plans for the Death Star, to Leia's father Bail Organa. They got passage to Alderaan with a smuggler named Han Solo, and aboard the Millennium Falcon Obi-Wan Kenobi began instructing Luke in the ways of the Force. Unfortunately when they reached the system the Death Star had already blown up the planet, and in following a short-range Imperial TIE fighter the Falcon got pulled into the huge station by a tractor beam. While Kenobi went off to deactivate the tractor beam to let them escape, Han, Luke, and Han's Wookie co-pilot Chewbacca rescued Princess Leia. Darth Vader was aboard however, and Luke suffered the loss of another who was close to him as he watched Kenobi get struck down during a lightsaber duel with Vader. Kenobi's body dissolved and became one with the Force. Aboard the Falcon again, Luke fled with the others to the Rebel base on Yavin 4. The Imperials tracked them there, and Luke joined Red Squadron as a X-wing starfighter pilot. During the Battle of Yavin, Luke fought as one by one his comrades (including Biggs Darklighter, a friend from Tatooine) fell to enemy fire. With Han Solo and the Falcon providing cover, Luke put his faith in the Force and made the impossible shot that destroyed the Death Star. He was lauded as a hero, and continued to lead missions as an X-wing pilot for the Rebel Alliance, and outside of starfighter missions as a Lieutenant Commander. Luke was transferred to Echo Base on the ice planet Hoth, where he was attacked by a wampa while out on patrol. During his attempt to hike back, he was overcome by the extreme cold and collapsed. Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared to him in a vision, instructing him to seek out the teachings of Yoda who lived on Dagobah. Han rescued him and got him back to the base in the morning, with Luke recovering just in time to join an evacuation. The Imperials had discovered the Rebel base on Hoth, so after leading Rogue Squadron in a productive assault on the invading force, Luke left in his X-wing to find Yoda on Dagobah. His training under Yoda was slow. Being much older than most apprentices, Luke had become set in his thoughts of adventuring, and let his emotions and impulses get the better of him. When Yoda directed him into a cave full of Dark Side energy, Luke saw and fought a vision of himself in Vader's armor. After that he had a vision of Leia and Han at Cloud City on Bespin, in trouble. Despite the warnings of Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi's Force ghost, Luke went to go rescue them. At Cloud City he was lured into a trap that Vader, also at the city, had set up for him. Vader and Luke fought, and Vader ultimately cut Luke's right hand off and attempted to turn him to the Dark Side; when Luke continued to resist, Vader revealed that he was Luke's father. Rather than be swayed to evil, Luke chose death and dropped from the platform they'd been fighting on. He was sucked through a conduit and caught hold of a weather vane. Calling out to Leia, he was rescued by Leia and Lando Calrissian (Han Solo having been sealed in carbonite). Luke was taken to the Rebel fleet where he received his cybernetic hand. Once more Luke took part in missions for the Rebel Alliance, flying with Rogue Squadron and others for a couple years. He met and fell in love with Shira Brie, an enigmatic squadron mate. However, after in a pitched battle he used the Force to pick his targets and ended up shooting her down, it was revealed that she was an Imperial spy. The incident had caused Luke to doubt his Force ability, but still over time he grew more powerful, and his exploits for the Alliance gained a higher profile. In time he returned to Tatooine, to the house of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and spent time studying there. He constructed another lightsaber based on designs left in a journal of Obi-Wan's, and gave it a green focusing crystal. Four years after the Battle of Yavin, Luke, Lando Calrissian, and Leia staged a rescue of Han Solo, still frozen in carbonite and now a decoration in the palace of Jabba the Hutt. Luke used the Force to get past Jabba's guards and his majordomo, but Jabba was not so easily swayed and tried to feed Luke to his pet rancor, which Luke killed. Unamused, Jabba sentenced all the captured Alliance members, including an unfrozen Han Solo, to death at the Pit of Carkoon. Of course they escaped and killed Jabba, destroying his barge. Luke returned to Dagobah to complete his training. There, Yoda and Kenobi's Force-ghost confirmed that Luke's father was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight that had fallen and become Darth Vader, and that he had a twin sister--a sister that Luke quickly figured out was Leia. Before he died, Yoda told Luke that he would have to confront Darth Vader again in order to be a Jedi. Luke realized that if Vader knew her identity she would be in trouble, but nonetheless returned to the forest moon of Endor to knock out the shield generator protecting the second Death Star in orbit. Luke sensed Vader's presence on the nearby Star Destroyer and knew that he put the mission in jeopardy just being there. Luke's presence allowed Vader to locate the Rebels; nonetheless they continued onto the surface of the moon. Leia got separated from the group while they were chasing stormtroopers through the forest on speeder bikes, and the rest of the group went back to find her but got captured by Ewoks. The forest-dwellers became convinced that C-3PO was a god, and with a little of Luke's help and judicious use of the Force, and the Ewoks released them. Knowing he would have to confront Vader, Luke revealed Leia's heritage to her and left, surrendering to Vader to try and bring the Sith lord back to the light side. Ultimately he became a prisoner of the Emperor. On board the Death Star, both the Emperor and Vader attempted to corrupt Luke, promising to save his friends from the trap they'd fallen into, with the Emperor also goading Luke to strike down the Rebel fleet that was getting decimated by the Imperials above Endor. Throughout this whole discussion, Luke managed to keep emotional control and fight Vader, who sensed that Luke had a twin sister, and suggested that maybe she would turn where Luke would not. Furious, Luke attacked and cut off Vader's right hand, nearly killing him. Palpatine demanded that Luke finish the job, and take Vader's place at his side. Fearing that he would fall too, seeing what he could become, Luke threw his lightsaber away and declared that he would not strike Vader down. The Emperor retaliated by unleashing Force lightning against Luke, trying to kill him. Perhaps triggered by memories, perhaps by watching his son dying in front of him, Vader finally felt compassion and re-emerged as Anakin Skywalker, throwing the Emperor into a reactor pit. Anakin became one with the Force after telling Luke that he had been right in redeeming him; once back on Endor, Luke burned Vader's armor in the manner of a Jedi funeral, and joined in the celebration at the defeat of the Empire. The spirits of Yoda, Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker appeared to him, and Luke knew that he'd come full circle as a person and Jedi. Luke continued to help the Alliance clean up the remaining Imperials, running missions with Rogue Squadron with his friend Wedge Antilles. After many successful battles, Luke turned control of Rogue Squadron over to Wedge, and left to consider his legacy and the construction of a new Jedi Order. Afraid of creating a new Sith Lord, Luke refused to train those who came to ask him for training in the Force. However, a showdown with a Force-sensitive that had fallen to the Dark Side and become a Sith under Lumiya (who was herself a Sith) and a Force-vision of Anakin, Kenobi, and Yoda, led Luke to rethink his decision, and shortly thereafter he took his first apprentice, Kiro. However the training couldn't begin before Luke was caught up in another war. Coming face to face with the powerful Nagai, and then with Lumiya, Luke was defeated by Lumiya's skill with a lightwhip and captured. After escaping, Luke created a shoto, a shorter version of a lightsaber, and with that he defeated Lumiya and unmasked her, revealing her to be his old flame Shira Brie. Unfortunately, after they'd taken Lumiya into custody, the Nagai fleet arrived. Kiro was lost, and Lumiya eventually escaped. When they found Kiro again, he decided to stay with his people and look after them instead of continuing training. He was a vital part of the New Republic, serving in many capacities, and was eventually made general. However he disliked military command, and eventually resigned after the Battle of Mindor to continue his search for Force-sensitive beings to remake the Jedi Order, in addition to helping the final push to clear the Imperials from the core planet of Coruscant. Once Coruscant was free, the New Republic set up government there. Trying to attract star systems to the fold, Leia was courted by Prince Isolder from Hapes. Han Solo's jealousy over this led him to kidnap Leia to a planet he'd won in a sabacc game, Dathomir. The kidnapping and subsequent search led Luke to Dathomir as well, a planet populated by Force-sensitive 'witches' descended from the survivors of the crashed Chu'unthor, an ancient Jedi training ship. He was able to help free the planet from the influence of the dark-side using Nightsisters as well as rescue the documents found aboard the Chu'unthor that contained Jedi histories and teachings. During the Thrawn crisis, Luke evaded capture by working with Talon Karrde, a smuggler chief. He also introduced Luke to Mara Jade, a former agent of the Emperor and a Force-sensitive warrior. When Luke was falling to darkness studying under the insane cloned Jedi Joruus C'baoth, Mara was the one who rescued him; slowly they developed a working relationship that endured through the Thrawn crisis. Not long after the Imperial Remnant retook Coruscant and Luke was stranded until a Force storm picked him up and transported him to Byss, where he came face-to-face with Emperor Palpatine--or rather, a clone of him. Like many others before him, Luke thought he could venture into the dark side and return. He became the Emperor's apprentice, until Leia and Han came to rescue him. Leia's light side presence helped Luke return from the darkness. Palpatine fled to try and take over the body of Anakin Solo, the youngest of Han and Leia's children. Brand took the spirit of the Emperor into himself, however, and Palpatine died along with Brand. With the galaxy in such danger, Luke felt that a new Jedi Order was necessary to help protect the New Republic. He collected many promising candidates--Jedi who would later go on to become big names in the Jedi Order, such as Corran Horn, Tionne, and Kyle Katarn--and established his Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Through these, Luke slowly began to restore the Jedi to their former prominence in the Republic. Between managing crises on a galactic level, he managed to train many of them himself, including his own niece and nephews, though some of his students fell to the dark side out of frustration with what they perceived to be the slow pace of training, or through influence of various dark side spirits. After many more successful campaigns on behalf of the Order and the Republic, Luke retired from the public eye to try and find his purpose and his place in the Force. Several journeys, and a dead-end in the search for more information on his and Leia's parents, helped him discover himself and kept him from withdrawing again. Another crisis in the form of the fallen Jedi Dolph (alias Kueller) and a former student named Brakiss further cemented his convictions. Only now was Luke in any position to pursue a relationship that would work, and he did so by marrying Mara Jade, the former Emperor's Hand who had tried to kill him before. The two had cultivated a deep respect for each other, a respect that had turned into love. Peace was short lived; the Yuuzhan Vong, a race of fanatic warriors from another galaxy, invaded. They had a deep hatred of the Jedi, and a disregard for the Force that was so complete they were cut off entirely from it, leading Luke to believe that there was some issue with his training of the Jedi since he'd received only rushed training himself. In the early stages of the war, the Vong demanded that all Jedi be turned over to them; with the lack of a Jedi Council to guide them, the Jedi were divided deeply on what they should do to curb this madness, some following the work of Luke, Leia, and Han, who had established an underground network and havens for the Jedi. Others took independent work and followed the advice of the reckless Jedi Kyp Durron. Luke feared that letting young Knights work independently would lead them quickly to darkness, but his attention was also on his wife, who had contracted a Yuuzhan Vong disease. She ultimately beat it and had a child with Luke, a boy they named Ben. Throughout the war, Luke demonstrated his deep affinity with the Force, calmly fighting his way through situations that had many others running. He advocated a defensive, peaceful strategy, one that continued after the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated. Though the aftermath of the Vong war was tumultuous, Luke insisted on following this peaceful tack, despite strife within the Order itself over its role with the Galactic Alliance. Luke was able to calm them, but admitted later on after the Dark Nest crisis and the Swarm War that he should have taken control as Grand Master earlier so as to prevent such infighting that undermined the image of the Order as he was trying to rebuild it. The worst threats come from family, especially for the Skywalkers. During a civil conflict over military resources, Luke's nephew Jacen Solo came under the influence of someone Luke would know--Lumiya, the Sith that had gotten away. Up until Jacen accepted her teachings, Luke had been dreaming about a shadowy figure, one that he told Mara didn't exist yet, but could. When Jacen accepted to be taught, Luke felt that the shadowy figure began to grow more real, and eventually Luke came to understand that Jacen was involved. His son, Ben, was studying under Jacen at that time and Luke began to worry for his son, conflicted because Ben had made much progress toward his own understanding of the Force under Jacen but was beginning to be sucked into the darkness that Jacen had succumbed to. While they did get Ben away, Luke could not convince Jacen from his path--a path that eventually led to the worst pain Luke had yet experienced, the death of his wife, Mara. Enraged, mad with grief, Luke caught up with Lumiya, whom he thought to be the murderer, and killed her. When he discovered his mistake, Luke knew he was tainted by the dark side and sunk into depression, coming out of it when he realized he needed to do so to help set the galaxy right again. While he could not participate fully and kill Darth Caedus--vengeance had tainted him such that killing Jacen would only set up Luke in Caedus' place as a powerful Sith Lord--he did everything he could to hamper Jacen's Galactic Alliance forces and aid Jaina, Jacen's twin sister, in her ultimately successful mission to kill Darth Caedus. In the aftermath of the bloody, destructive civil war, the Jedi Order was put in a bad place. Jacen had been a Jedi, then a Sith--but the public only understood that, like the Order, he'd been a Force-user. Admiral Natasi Daala was elected Chief of State for the Galactic Alliance, and began sowing anti-Jedi sentiments. In this uncertain time, after another destructive war so soon after the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, who knew what the future had in store for Luke as the leader of the Jedi Order? Arrival in the Past Apparently, the Force had something different in mind for its child's child. On his way home from another day trying to settle the Order in the aftermath, Luke was taken from the Coruscant of his day, forty-two years after the Battle of Yavin, and transported to the year of his birth--nineteen years before ''the Battle of Yavin, and in a place where the Empire did not arise at all. In a flash of light, he had gone from the seat of his speeder to sitting on a cold metal floor, with a Master peering down at him, and a strange surging energy at his back. Personality When he was young, Luke was impulsive, mind always on what he was doing rather than on the consequences of his actions. Now, after gaining mastery over the Force (not to mention years of growing up in between nineteen and sixty), Luke has a serenity and calm about him, even in the heat of battle, that lends him focus. In a strange situation, while others around him might be freaking out, Luke will do his best to remain calm and think through the problem, or let the Force guide him to whatever it wills. This passivity can come across as ineffectiveness if taken too far, which occasionally it does--leading to unrest within the Order. These things sow doubt in Luke's mind, an uncertainty about his place in the Force, his leadership ability for the Order and the world at large that crops up from time to time. Luke is very loyal to those he loves, whether they are friend or family, and will do anything to help them out if he can. This is one unshakable conviction, despite that it has been tested over and over from when Vader first tried tempting Luke to join the dark side up until Luke saw himself seated on Caedus' throne as a Sith. His love and loyalty have earned him many friends and will continue to earn him many more. He is a good man with a strong sense of empathy for the downtrodden. While he can seem disconnected at times, he has realized the importance of one's emotions, and instructs young Jedi to acknowledge their feelings but not let them rule their actions. At heart, Luke is still the wide-eyed moisture farmer fresh off the Outer Rim, an idealistic man whose long years of experience may have tempered away his naivete but haven't sullied his good heart. He will still be protective of those he loves, even though he realizes they're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves--it's just how he is. Likewise for Luke's self-sacrificing side, the part of him that still wants to single-handedly save the galaxy, corral the Jedi Order into listening to reason in times of upheaval, and take everything upon himself. He may know now, after leading the Order for years, that he can't do it all alone, but that doesn't mean he won't attempt to make others let him take the risks and burdens for them and put their troubles on his own shoulders. Luke will still get mad at you, though. Especially if you do something to hurt or threaten his friends or family. Then you'd better look out--he might be able to forgive, but he'll still teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. Powers Luke has the full use of his Force abilities, used for a range of things; the most well-known being telekinesis and telepathy. A full list with descriptions can be found here, but the ones Luke is most known for and will use most often are listed here. *'Force Sense''' *'Force Attunement' *'Revitalize' *'Droid Disable' *'Force Protection' *'Force Illusion' * *'Force Enlightenment' *'Electric Judgment' *'Force Defend' *'Force Healing' * *'Force Concealment' He is also a master lightsaber duelist, possibly the best since his father; more information on that can be found here. Relationships text! Skywalker, Luke Category:Masters